Blade of Fire VS The Beast Queen
Fateful Encounter In the deep part of the Forest, a fire mage was performing strikes with his non magical blade as he was fighting an imaginary opponent and he keeps switching stances along with it. He was pushing himself in the sake of revenge and to become even stronger than he is now and forever, not resting until he completed his goal. " i will succeed in my revenge and then i can finally stop. " he said. The boy would hear the rustle of leaves in the distance, swiftly approaching at an incredible pace. A high pitched screech, similar to that of a bat. The rustling began to circle around the young mage as the sound encircled him, along with the shaking of the treetops. Then it all came to a halt with a mighty thud to one of the distant tree in the meadow. "What do we have here, huh?" Came a voice from the tree, yet there was no one to be seen. The voice was feminine and grew into a slightly higher pitch whenever she hit her vowels. "I thought I was the only one to train in these woods." Being alarmed, Heras turns around with his sword ready to strike. He looked around his surroundings to find the voice, but no avail. This was causing the mage to get more anxious and closer to use his magic to force something to happen. " who are you? Where are you! Show yourself! " the angry fire mage said. "Ohohoho! Better watch that temper of yours!" The spoke the disembodied voice. "Fire mage, are you? I can feel the blistering heat from you. Better watch yourself then. We don't want a forest-burning on our hands, now do we?" The rustling continued as a branch then started to support the weight of something. With a moments notice, the branch revealed its occupier. Claws grabbing hold of it as the being then swung down, the claws on her feet still clasped around the branch as she now hung upside down before the mage. Translucent red wings, grey and blue fur, wings rather than hands and fingers, together with a pair of bat ears on top of her head, but otherwise, it was a distinctly human appearance. "Hello there! I am Sora! Can I help you?" She asked sweetly with a tilt of the head. He didn't expect to see such a creature. Actually, he hasn't seen on one like her before. He started to calm down, but only a little bit, still gauging her. He begins to walk in circles around her. He didn't want to start a fight, but if he has to, well, he will show no mercy. " i was in middle of training. Now that it was interrupted, i have to take out my frustration out on you. You will be a fine pratice for my quest of revenge." He raised his regular sword at her with the eyes of hatred in them. Not of her, but the mysterious figure that robbed him of a happy life. She tilted her head to the other side with a look of confusion and curiosity on her face. "Thats... Some interesting logic. I mean... Can't you just go back to your old routine?" She asked as she looked at him, catching a glimpse of his eyes. They were fueled by a burning hatred. Wether it was for her or someone else, she wasn't sure, but hoped it was someone else. "Well... If you insist." Sora said as she dropped down from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. "Any rules before we get to it?" She asked while walking up to the young boy. " u-uh. Play fair is rule one. And i won't use my fire magic. You're right. I can start a forest fire, but i will use my blade. I'm a swordsman ya'see. Let's see...uh yes. 10 hits. If you land 10 hits on me, you win. If i land 10 on you. I win. S-so that's it..." he said shyly. He didn't get it. Why was he shy around her? Why is he stuttering like some shy, nervous dork. If he is getting soft, he will lose his mind altogether. "Alright then! Lets get to it!" She spoke as she rushed forward with blistering speed. She reached out to deliver a piercing thrust with the one clawed finger on her wing, not intending to harm him so much as leave a scratch on his shoulder. Reacting barely in time, Heras blocked the attacked the best he could. To him, he lost sight her movements for second and instinctively blocked it. He didn't know she has this much speed. He is gonna have trouble with this one. " damn! So fast! " he said as he sweats a little.